


Two World's Collide

by Iamfandomtrash162



Series: Klance High School Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bike Rides, Boys Kissing, Dare, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Emo Keith (Voltron), Jock Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamfandomtrash162/pseuds/Iamfandomtrash162
Summary: Based off @peepo_draws high school au they created and I hence wrote HEAPS on.





	Two World's Collide

Lance gripped the handle of the bike, swerving side to side as he rode down the tar road alongside his mullet-haired friend, the cool fall breeze brushing against his exposed skin. It was a normal Saturday ride, Keith and Lance always finding new places to explore and cause a little mischief. Lance pedalled faster as they reached the end of the road, slipping past the wooden poles towards the dirt path heading into the forest, Keith following after.

“Yo sharpshooter, where are we going?” Keith yelled out, speeding up beside him.

“You’ll see,” Lance smirked, skidding his tire through a puddle of water as he went past, the mud splashing up onto Keith’s jeans. Lance laughed as he heard a yelp leave Keith’s lips, turning back to see Keith shaking his head, a scowl on his lips.

“I’ll get you for that,” Keith yelled out, a small curl of his lips as he began to pedal faster, Lance laughing, the two racing each other through the wildness of the trees. Lance rode with ease underneath the branches of the towering trees, the route engrained into his mind. He and Keith would always spend their summertime near the lake, splashing in the coolness of the water as the sun blazed down on them. Lance could still remember the first time they rode their bikes together through these woods, the two finding themselves incredibly lost and confused. It was a disaster of a day but if it wasn’t for Keith’s flat tire, the two wouldn’t have found the most amazing spot ever. At least to them at ages of 10 they thought they had found the jackpot of cool places to hang out, a tree as high as a skyscraper planted on the lake’s edge, its branches hanging over the water and someone had tied a rope on one of the thicker branches, creating the perfect swing into the lake’s clear water. Later they had found out this was quite the popular spot in summer for all the teenagers in the town but to them, they thought it was their little secret.

“Hey Keith,” Lance called out, smirking as they began to approach the lake.

“Dare you to go into the water when we get to the pier.”

“Ha!” Keith laughed, rolling his eyes as he looked out towards the nearing water ahead.

“Yeah, right,” Keith scoffed, standing up to glide over the thick roots poking out of the ground.

“Shirtless,” Lance added, a smirk on his lips.

“Only if you walk into the corner store in just your underwear,” Keith smirked, Lance, turned his head towards him.

“Pfft, really? That’s all? Samurai, I think you’re losing your touch,” Lance teased, Keith rolling his eyes as they reached the lake. They slowed down, slipping off their bikes and rested them against the closest tree. Lance looked over to see Keith eying out the water, biting his lip in the cutest way. No, that Lance was focusing on that.

“You chickening out?” Lance teased as moved to stand beside Keith, a smile on his lips as Keith nudged him lightly.

“No, I’m just thinking,” Keith shrugged, beginning to kick off his boots.

“Well quit it, it’s not a good look on you,” Lance joked, playfully nudging him, causing Keith to lose his balance slightly, gripping onto Lance’s arm for support.

“Idiot,” Keith rolled his eyes, straightening himself up as a laugh left Lance’s lips. Lance took a step to the side to allow Keith to undress, watching as Keith grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. And okay, Keith may not do any sports at school but man he was ripped. Probably more ripped than half the baseball and basketball team combined. Keith moved to unzip his jeans, a flutter erupting inside of him. Lance felt a blush appear on his cheeks, ducking his head to the side to stop Keith from noticing. What was wrong with him? It’s just Keith. His friend. Nothing more… Lance sighed, shaking the intruding thoughts from his mind. He’s just horny… yeah, just stupid hormones, that’s all. Keith kicked his jeans to the side, standing a few inches away from Lance, his black underwear contrasting his pale skin. And then Keith ran. Lance was honestly shocked as he watched Keith bolt straight into the lake, water splashing up at him as he moved through the shore until he was knee

“Holy shit,” Lance gasped, fumbling for his phone in his letterman jacket. Quickly he swiped for the camera, holding up to capture the glorious moment. “Smile,” Lance teased, Keith, giving him the bird as he walked waist deep into the water.

“Fuck you,” Keith swore as he moved his arms about around him. Lance was about to call out to him and tell him he could come back to the shore when Keith dove into the water, a huge splash erupting into the air.

“Keith!” Lance yelled out, his jaw-dropped as ripples glided over the water, away from where Keith had disappeared. Then he reemerged and Lance was speechless. Keith flung his raven mullet back, water flying into the air like in one of those cheesy movies Keith and him would make fun of all the time. Keith threaded his hands through his hair, shaking the water out, Lance unable to look away. He bit his lip, watching as Keith stood there, the water dripping down his back, hair soaked and all over the place. Keith walked back to the shore, goosebumps all over his skin, his lips purple with the cold of the water.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you actually did that,” Lance gasped as he ran down to meet him at the shore, helping Keith out of the water. He happily took Lance’s helping hand, allowing Lance to walk him back up to their bikes.

“And lose to you? N-n-never,” Keith stuttered, his teeth chattering, body shivering with the coolness of the forest breeze. Lance felt bad for making him do that now, the cold clearly getting to him. Plus the ride home was forty-five minutes away tops. Without even thinking about it Lance slipped his letterman off, Keith, looking at him with a raised brow.

“Here,” Lance said as he wrapped it around Keith.

“You look like you’re about to turn into a popsicle.”

Keith looked down at the jacket around him then up at Lance, his cheeks flushed red. Must be from the cold.

“T-thanks,” Keith smiled, his gaze dropping to his feet, the two walking back up to Keith’s pile of clothes. It didn’t take Keith long to change, Lance opting to hang around the bikes to avoid any accidental blushing on his cheeks.

“You ready?” Keith asked, Lance, letting out a squeal, jumping at the sound.

“Geez! Way to scare a guy!”

“Not my fault you’re all jumpy,” Keith said, reaching to grab his bike.

“Pff, you just caught me off guard,” Lance tried, the lie barely believable, Keith, smirking at him.

“Mhm, sure.” Lance ducked his head down as he grabbed his bike, that stupid uncontrollable coat of pink appearing across his cheeks.

_What was going on?_

Lance slipped onto his bike, his foot rest on the pedal as Keith moved beside him.

“Race you to the corner store?” Keith challenged, Lance quickly forgetting his confusing feelings and gripping his handles hard, a smirk on his lips.

“You’re on.”

And just like that, the two boys were speeding through the forest, laughter echoing around them as they swerved and jumped on their bikes, Keith attempting a few tricks along their way towards the corner store. Lance took in the fresh air, standing up, his hands in the air as they travelled down the dirt path. He loved riding, the breezing running through his hair, the feel of the ground beneath him, the joy of riding with Keith.

“Whoo Hoo!” Lance yelled out at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing around them.

He could hear the small chuckle coming from Keith as he reached his side, the road approaching in front of them. Lance smiled at Keith. Keith smiled back. Butterflies fluttering inside him. So maybe Lance has a little crush on Keith. His stupid outdated mullet hair was oddly attractive. And the way he would laugh at Lance’s poor attempts at flirting or jokes made his heart sing. And the twinkle in his eye when he’s concentrating, or when he’s looking at the stars.

_Holy shit!_

The realisation hit him like a bus, Lance wobbling on his bike, almost falling off before quickly gaining balance again.

“Lance, you okay?” Lance heard Keith yell out, a worried look on his face. “Yeah, just dozed off a bit that's all,” Lance covered up, Keith raising his eyebrow but not pressing further, pushing forward as the two enter the street, their bikes riding over the tarmac with ease.

Lance liked Keith. Like really liked Keith. Why did it take so long for him to realise? All those nights playing MarioKart till 2 am, Keith, having to crash for the night. The two sharing his bed. He was so stupid. How could he be so blind to his own feelings? Lance sighed, shaking his head slightly as he tried to focus on the road in front of him. No time to dwell on this no found revelation. That's future Lance’s problem. When he’s alone in his room away from the person he has feelings for. He didn’t even notice Keith passing him until it was too late, the corner store in sight, a flash of red speeding up in front, Lance hopelessly tried to catch up.

“Keep up, Sharpshooter,” Keith smirked, skidding until he came to a stop right in front of the store, Lance soon following after.

“My bike malfunctioned, it was out of my hands,” Lance lied as they both got off their bikes, leaning them up against the brick wall.

“Looks like its fine to me,” Keith teased, Lance nudging his shoulder.

“Oh shut up,” Lance exclaimed, Keith, laughing as the reached the door of the store.

“You ready?” Keith smirked, Lance, turning to face him.

“Do I have to?”

“I jumped in the lake. In Fall!” Keith exclaimed.

“You’re doing this. Besides didn’t you say this was, and I quote, ‘I was losing my touch?’” Lance huffed, scrunching up his face as he stared inside the store.

For some reason, he felt self-conscious about his body. It was weird. He usually had no problem showing off his chest, all that training from baseball and basketball keeping him in shape. But with Keith around, he felt… weird. But to back away from a dare? That would be supernatural.

“Ugh, fine,” Lance acted annoyed, reaching for the back of his shirt, only registering then that Keith still had his letterman in, a small smile appearing on his lips. He pulled off his shirt, exposing his tanned chest to the cool fall air, chucking it towards Keith. Then he reached for the zipper of his jeans, his eyes catching the small blush across Keith’s cheeks, his head ducking away. Soon enough Lance was just in his underwear, standing out front of the store while Keith ducked around the corner, ‘too embarrassed’ to be around him like this. Lance took a deep breath, stepping inside the store. The tiny bell rang as he entered, the cashier turning to face him, her face flushed with embarrassment at the sight. Lance, mustering all his confidence he had, walked over towards the junk food aisle, grabbing a packet of salt and vinegar chips, Keith’s favourite, and a pack of mints. He walked up to the counter, the sound of laughter catching his ear, Lance turning to see Keith peering through the open door, a smirk on his lips as Lance waited for his items to be scan. Lance scowled at Keith, making hand gestures for him to be quiet but it was no use.

“That’ll be $4.60,” the cashier kindly asked, diverting her eyes as she reached her hand out. Lance went to reach for his pocket when he realised he didn’t have any, his face going red. He quickly turned towards the door, Keith already one step ahead of him, his wallet flying across the room, Lance quickly catching it in the air. He mouthed a quick thank you before turning back to the cashier, handing over the money before taking the chips and mints, running out the store as soon as possible.

“Oh my god,” Lance exclaimed as he turned the corner, Keith laughing hard as he chucked Lance his clothes.

“That was priceless,” Keith chuckled, his eyes slightly teary from smiling so hard.

“I can’t believe I did that,” Lance said as he pulled up his jeans, quickly zipping them up.

“Neither can I,” Keith smiled.

“Hope these were worth the embarrassment,” Lance said, chucking Keith the packet of chips he bought him, Keith quickly catching them before it hit his face.

“Ha, definitely,” Keith smiled, his eyes glancing down at Lance’s bare chest, biting his lip. 

“Like what you see?” Lance perked up, teasing Keith as he slipped his shirt back on. Keith blushed furiously, ducking his head to the side.

“No… thanks for the chips though,” Keith smiled, his gaze dropping to his feet.

“It was nothing,” Lance smiled back, kicking his feet against the concrete path.

Silence surrounded them, a fuzzy warm feeling swelling inside of Lance. He didn’t know what to do. His mind spinning with emotions so new and fresh it stung. Keith looked so cute with a blush on his cheeks. A blush Lance caused. Just the thought made his stomach flip. Keith looked up at him, his beautiful violet eyes meeting his. Lance just wanted to lean in and kiss him. To know what those soft lips tasted like. It was so weird and terrifying yet thrilling and exciting at the same time. But Lance was too scared and sober, his anxiety getting the better of him. He needed a way to calm his nerves, to be able to talk to Keith without these overwhelming wave of emotions.

“Um, Keith,” Lance spoke, the words stumbling out of his mouth.

“Yeah,” Keith perked up at the sound of Lance’s voice. 

“There’s meant to be a party at Lotor’s place not too far from here… wanna go?” Lance asked hesitantly, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Keith’s response. Keith tucked a strand of his damp hair behind his ear, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I don’t know, you know parties aren’t my scene. Especially with all your jock friends and stuff,” Keith sighed as he went to grab his bike. Lance reached out to grab Keith’s wrist, Keith looking up. “It’ll be fun! Trust me,” Lance exclaimed.

“Besides, there will be free booze! Who could pass on an opportunity like that?” Lance smirked, in the back of his mind begging for Keith to say yes.

There was a pause. A breath of air. Lance’s heart racing as he bit his lip, his finger’s crossed beside him.

“I guess you’re right,” Keith smiled, Lance jumping up and down in place.

“Yes! Awesome! Okay, we better get going if we are going to get there in time,” Lance explained, Keith nodding as they grabbed their bikes.

Lance was about to get on his bike when Keith tapped him on his shoulder. 

“You probably want this back,” Keith shyly handed over his blue and white letterman jacket, Lance smiling as he slipped it back on.

“Thanks,” Lance smiled, Keith nodding as he climbed onto the bike, Lance mirroring the same action.

An overwhelming smell of Keith’s cologne filled Lance’s lungs, his head dizzy at the intoxicating scent.

“Ready to go?” Lance asked.

“Lead the way,” Keith smiled, the two beginning their journey down the street, heading towards the sound of loud music radiating from the party in the distance.

***

“Why me?” Keith groaned as Lance dragged him towards the forming circle in the centre of the room, an array of red plastic cups scattered around them. Music blared outside through the speakers, the doors acting as a small barrier between the mayhem of the party outside and the pending doom that was about to start. 

Spin the bottle.

Keith has never in his life played a party game. Truth or dare? Too intrusive. Never have I ever? He hasn’t done enough to make it fun. Would you rather? Boring and weird. He has avoided seven minutes of heaven that one time he was at James’ house party, pretending his brother was outside to pick him up. Lame, he knew. But what else could he do when whenever these games arose the guy he has been crushing on has been right their beside him, Keith not wanting to take any risks on exposing his secret? Especially since his crush also happens to be his new found friend.

“Come on Keef,” Lance slurred slightly, using the excruciating nickname he made up for him ages ago. 

“Don’t call me that,” Keith snapped, but there was no heat to it. Keith secretly loved it but he would never tell him that.

“Ugh, stop being such a sour wolf. It’ll be fun, I promise!” Lance exclaimed, every part of Keith telling him to leave. 

But with one look into Lance’s intoxicatingly blue eyes, Keith knew he couldn’t say no, a small nod followed by a hand wrapping around his wrist, dragging him to sit down amongst the rest of the drunken partygoers. Keith gulped as he took in the people around him. Most were drunk, red solo cups or beer bottles occupying one hand as they sat around, awaiting the infamous bottle to be placed in the centre. Lance had gone over to some of his jock friends, taking a swing at the beer handed to him with ease, the light hitting the thin coat of sweat on his brow, his face glowing. Keith held his breath as Lance looked his way, a small smile on his lips before one of his friends nudged him, gaining his attention again. 

Finally, someone placed a bottle in the centre of the circle, announcing to the ten or so people in the room the start of the game. He watched as the bottle spun with anticipation, his stomach fluttering every time it began to slow, praying it wouldn’t be him. 

Why did he sign himself up to this? 

The last thing he wanted was a random guy or girl sloppily kissing him. 

If it was Lance though….

_ No! _

Keith scolded himself, ducking his head to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. Just the thought of kissing Lance was enough to send his nerves on fire, butterflies fluttering in his stomach imagining the feeling of his soft lips on his. 

With every person that had spun, the closer it was to Keith’s turn it became. Keith didn’t know what could be worse. Kissing some random stranger? Or the bottle landing on Lance?

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

What’s wrong with him? It's just a stupid game.

_ And a chance to kiss Lance. _

His brain reminded him. Not like he didn’t fucking know that already.

The bottle spun around, the tip landing on a girl with long ginger hair, a small giggle leaving her lips as the muscular girl sitting next to him moved forward, making her way over to the girl before kissing her on the lips. Everyone around ‘ooh’ ed and ‘aww’ ed while Keith was fixed on the fact it was his turn next. 

In no less than 30 seconds Keith would have reached over and spin the beer bottle, landing on so random guy or girl who’s had a way to much to drink. It would be awkward and messy and Keith would definitely end up leaving afterwards. Especially since he didn’t want to see Lance’s go.

The two girls after a minute finally stopped kissing, excusing themselves as they left the room. Everyone shared a knowing look at one another, smirking, some whooing the two on even though they were far gone. 

And now, it was Keith’s go.

His heart pounded against his chest as he watched the tanned boy share a shy smile, ignoring his obnoxious friends to support Keith as he reached for the bottle. Keith’s hand hovered by his side, his fingers-crossed as he flicked the bottle, forcing it to spin.

It was like the whole world slowed and sped up at the same time, Keith’s head spinning as he stared at the bottle spinning around. It slowed down. Keith’s heart racing, his eyes flicking from the bottle towards Lance’s face. 

_ Please be Lance. _

The bottle stopped.

Keith bit his lip, his stomach dropping as the neck was pointing directly at him.

“Ooooh,” the people around teased, Keith unable to focus on anything but the tanned boy in front of him. Lance had looked up, his eyes wide as he registered who he was kissing. There was a soft blush across his cheeks but he knew that was just from the embarrassment of the entire situation. 

Keith crawled over, the jocks around him hooting and grunting as he approached Lance. 

Was the room spinning? It was definitely spinning. 

Keith gulped, his heart racing as he reached Lance, crouching down in front of him.

“Hey,” Lance sighed, a blush-filled smile on his lips. 

“Hey,” Keith replied, staring up into those hypnotising eyes that made his heart skip a beat. 

It was a rollercoaster of emotions all at once. The urge to lean forward and finally taste those soft lips he’s been dreaming about but the awkwardness of the entire situation. Yes, he had a crush on the guy but that doesn’t mean Lance felt the same. A swell of guilt waved over him. He didn’t want to force himself onto Lance. That was unfair to him. 

“Are you- is okay to- are you alright with…” Keith stumbled, trying to find the right way to phrase it all. 

“Yeah, I’m fine with it if you’re fine with it,” Lance smiled again, warmth radiating off him, calming down his fiery nerves.

“Okay… okay,” Keith mumbled, shuffling a little closer. 

Keith didn’t know how he was going to do this. Where does he place his hands? Should he cup his face or just lean in? How long was it meant to be anyway? Just a peck on the lips? 

Man, his mind wouldn’t shut up. 

“Keith?”

Lance’s voice drew his attention back to the room around him, Keith’s eyes widened as he looked at his face. There were freckles dusted across his nose. He never noticed them before. Yet they only amplified his beauty. 

“Yeah?” Keith managed to let out, his ability to speak washed away by the sheer lack of distance between the two. 

Lance sighed, rolling his eyes as he reached and grabbed his leather jacket, pulling him in until their lips met. 

Cheers erupted around them, the sound deafening as Keith stared wide-eyed, registering Lance’s lips on his. This was real. Lance McClain was kissing him. His body melted at the soft touch of Lance’s lips on his, a rush of adrenaline pumping through him. The room quickly faded away, leaving just Keith and Lance and the sound of his pulse beating as loud as a jackhammer. Lance smelled like beer and caramel, the taste of beer still lingering on his lips. Keith leaned back onto his hand, Lance following with his hand on his jaw, their lips never parting. His hand gripped on to Lance’s jacket, sighing into their kiss as Lance’s lips parted slightly, teasing him enough that he felt dizzy. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. Lance’s hands racking through his hair, pulling slightly, Keith, keening into his touch. 

The moment lasted longer than expected but not long enough, Lance pulling back, his hot breath brushing against his skin, his face as flushed as Keith felt. 

Keith was speechless.

Lance looked like a mess, his jacket off his shoulders hanging halfway down his back, his hair sticking up in ways that were impossible and his face flushed red. 

“Wanna ditch?” Lance asked breathlessly, a small smile on his soft lips, a flutter bubbling inside of Keith.

“Yeah,” Keith sighed, biting his lip as the two stood, Keith taking Lance’s hand as made their way towards the door, leaving the party and fateful bottle behind.

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more cause I can't stop writing this au so I'm gonna make a series of all the shorts I make.


End file.
